korehazombiedesukafandomcom-20200213-history
Eucliwood Hellscythe
Eucliwood Hellscythe (ユークリウッド・ヘルサイズ, Yūkuriuddo Herusaizu), more commonly known as Eu (ユー, Yuu), is a necromancer who roams the suburbs of Tokyo. In an unexpected turn of events, she rose a boy named Ayumu Aikawa from the dead, and is currently living with him as his first companion at home. Appearance Eu has a very distinct appearance; unlike most characters, she takes an appearance of a young girl from the ancient times. She has straight long silver hair and blue eyes. She clads herself in silver armor, and wears a purple dress underneath. Eu always wears this piece of armor even when bathing, and it acts as a suppressor for her abilities. Personality Because of the uncontrollable nature of her powers as a necromancer, she communicates without using facial expressions or spoken words, only "speaking" to others by writing on a note pad. At first, she seems to be emotionless and mute (or has a preference not to talk), but in fact she is kind-hearted to her friends and other people, even to Ayumu whom she was not familiar with. She does not like the word "death" being used lightly, especially since her abilities can easily take away a person's life. Likewise, to protect her friends from her uncontrollable ability, she developed the habit of writing her feelings to others instead of speaking to them. Eucliwood later admits that she is ashamed and even terrified of her abilities, and she wished for someone to be by her side in spite of her frightening ability. It appears that she has found that person in the form of Ayumu himself. Background Eu has actually stayed in Tokyo even before she and Ayumu ever met, although exactly how long is uncertain. When she and Ayumu met, Eu was in front of a convenience store, and Ayumu attempts to make friends with her, only to be rejected. She later rescued Ayumu from an attack from an unnamed serial killer that has been ravaging the town, but with Ayumu's injury too severe for him to survive, she used her ability to turn Ayumu into a zombie. Eucliwood would later become Ayumu's first ever housemate. Plot 'Eucliwood and the Aikawa Residence' Roughly a month after the event that took away Ayumu's life, Eu continues to live alongside Ayumu. Her lifestyle in the house would consist of eating what Ayumu would prepare for her, napping and the occasional conversations with him. This boring habit changed when a Masou Shoujo named Haruna announced her "temporary" stay in Ayumu's house. Eu also calls forth another person to live inside the Aikawa residence: the vampire ninja Seraphim. She rejects Sera's offer of having her as a servant, but this does not keep Sera from watching over her as Ayumu's third housemate. 'Kyoko, the Rogue Masou Shoujo' Despite the cheerful company of Eu, Sera and Haruna, Ayumu still continues on his personal quest to find the person who murdered him. Meanwhile, Eucliwood receives an unexpected visit from Cerberus Wansard, an agent of the underworld who investigates the unusual discrepancies in the amount of souls entering the underworld. Eucliwood soon finds Ayumu in deep trouble after stumbling upon the serial killer who killed him: none other than Kyoko, the same girl who introduced herself as Ayumu's classmate Orito's childhood friend. In spite of fearing her own powers, Eu takes on Kyoko by herself, but not until Ayumu, Sera and Haruna taking away a few of Kyoko's "extra lives". Eu then takes up the powers of Haruna's Mysteltainn and kills Kyoko several times until the side effects of her necromantic powers become too great. Fortunately, Ayumu was able to protect Eucliwood from a completely-recovered Kyoko and finishes off her remaining lives, leaving Kyoko with only one life. The battle would reveal more secrets from Eucliwood: his past with another person whom she rose from the dead — the "King of the Night" — and the tendency of Eucliwood's powers to attract Megalo. Abilities and Equipment *'Reality Warping': Eucliwood's primary ability is the power to tamper the string of fate and alter reality. It has been shown that whatever that she says can become reality, with no certain limits to her powers except for Eucliwood's resistance to the side effects of using her powers. Applications of her reality warping powers are as follows: **'Resurrection:' Although not directly seen, she has shown powers of resurrection, as she was able to revive Ayumu and the Lord of the Night from the dead. It is unknown if there are any restrictions or limits of this ability. **'Death Affliction' - By saying the word "die", Eucliwood is able to instantly kill a person. In Kyouko's case, she was able to deplete the lives acquired by the rogue Masou Shoujo, whose ability allows acquiring more than one life. However, using her powers in this way, she experiences a intense pain in her head. **'Healing:' It has been shown that she has the ability to heal the wounds of others, but it also comes with a side effect that she also suffers the pain of the person she heals. *'Masou Shoujo Transformation' - During her battle against Kyouko, she uses the Mysteltainn to transform into a Masou Shoujo. Whether this proves that she has the necessary magic to be called a Masou Shoujo is unknown. *'''Scythe: '''During a brief battle with the Lord of the Night, she wields a large scythe. It is usually a small device she carries with her and can extend to its full length. Trivia *Eucliwood has the largest cast of voice actors in the series, with as many as ten voice actors throughout the series. Eight of them only speak at instances where Ayumu is fantasizing about Eucliwood. *It is yet to be confirmed whether only Eucliwood holds the title of necromancer or there are other persons like her in the series. Category:Characters Category:Necromancers